1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an LED lighting device, and more particularly to an LED streetlamp having a heat dissipating structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
For a conventional mercury-vapor streetlamp, the high heat resulting from overnight use always makes its service life limited. Because of its high power consuming and environmental pollution, it trends toward being replaced by a light emitting diode (LED) lighting device having advantages of high intensity, power saving and long service life, etc. However, the heat generated from the LED will have disadvantageous influence on its service life. Therefore, the LED streetlamps usually employ heat dissipating devices.
A conventional LED streetlamp is provided with a lamp base and a transparent cover, in which a plurality of LEDs are accommodated therebetween. A heat dissipating device comprising a heat-conducting plate and plural heat dissipating fins disposed thereon is arranged in the streetlamp, wherein the heat-conducting plate is connected with the LEDs. The heat generated from the LEDs will be dissipated by the heat dissipating fins, and an additional heat dissipating fan is required for blowing the heated air.
In above structure, the heated air is dissipated by the heat dissipating fan. But the fan requires consuming extra electricity when operated, which contradicts the conception of power saving and environment protecting. In addition, the fan installed outdoors may be damaged easily.